


The princess dance

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [24]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lapdance, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon has a treat for them and all Jason is thinking about is that when this dance is over, Kon's going to cry for thisKinktober 2019Day 24 Lapdance striptease





	The princess dance

“Where did the playboy bunny outfit come from?” Jason needed to know. he needed to know why he had never seen this before in all the months he had been with Kon and Tim. He needed to know because just the sight of Kon in that outfit had him hard and ready to go.

“I’m thinking.” Tim sounded a little faint next to him. “The same thing. When I heard we were getting a treat I was thinking something else.” Tim swallowed as he stepped forward. Kon had a grin on his face as he stood in the middle of the room. “I was thinking I don’t even know, chocolate and whip cream… not all of this.”

Kon gave them a look before he strode over to where two red chairs were. There was a pole separating the chairs. A real stripper pole. Jason knew that Kon had money. Lex Luthor threw money at Kon for everything and he got Kon to do his own work. Kon had that money but it was one thing knowing Kon had money and another seeing that Kon liked to use that money.

And fuck did he look good. Those fishnet stockings that disappeared under that leotard. The puffy white rabbit tail that looks so huge. Part of Jason was hoping that there was a naughty secret about that tail. Like that it was a plug or something. He was so hard that it hurt him just watching and not doing anything. Because he wanted to do something. He wanted to lots of things to Kon, that sinful outfit and his sinful mouth.

“Don’t stand there.” Kon laughed as he dragged his hand over one of the large red seats. “Your seats are right there you know?” He sounded really proud of himself. “I have a stage and anything. Don’t you guys want your reward?” He bent just a little and the stretch for his clothes made Jason swallow a groan as his cock throbbed in his pants. He was going to fuck Kon in those clothes without taking anything off he just knew that. The muffled sound from Tim told him that Tim felt the exact same way that he did. The clothes were sinful.

“Being a tease will come back and bite you.” Tim warned before he gave a low soft groan as he crossed the room and sat in the chair. Kon leaned over him but when Tim reached for him Kon pulled back. “You’re going to do that princess?”

“Yeah.” Kon laughed as he placed one hand on the pole and swung to look at Jason. “You guys know how it is. No touching. I do the touching around here.”

“Princess is bossy tonight.” Kon was going to pay for that later. No matter how much later. Jason was going to pay him back later. When he was on his hands and knees and Jason was hilt deep, he was going to make their princess think about being this cheeky when he was teasing them. “Better enjoy this now Princess.”

“Oh I will.” Kon laughed before Jason heard something click on. The music was nothing that stood out but as he adjusted himself and took a seat Kon gave a laugh that spread through Jason’s stomach. Fuck was their guy pretty and sexy as hell. Pretty, sexy and a real tease. This felt more like a tease and a trick than a real treat.

God was Kon pretty as hell, Jason liked that wig that Kon had, black hair was nice and long hair looked good on Kon. Anything looked good on Kon but this playboy bunny thing he had on. Jason bit his lip when Kon straddled him and rocked back. The bunny tail brushed him just slightly. Jason wanted to grab it. His blood felt hot when Kon settled himself on his lap. “Naughty Princess.” Jason warned when Kon rocked against him. He was pressing against Kon and ‘house rules’ meant he couldn’t grab that tempting ass. “Behave.”

“Oh?” Kon laughed before he climbed off Jason only to sit back down with his back to Jason. Jason eyed the tail before Kon rocked back against him, teased his covered cock with a grind that was going to get him spanked later. “Behave?” Kon laughed as he slinked off Jason.

His next target was Tim. Tim hand his hands braced on the arms of the chair and Jason could not even blame him. Kon was on a mission to drive them crazy tonight. Jason loved it even while he was making plans for what he and Tim would do to their naughty princess.

Fuck him until he cried for certain. Bring out the collar. Fuck him at the same time. Make him cum until he could only cum dry. Certainly eat him out until he cried and screamed. Princess was going to get it all when they got their hands on him. Fuck, Tim might bring out the probe again, just for Kon. Jason was going to spank that naughty ass red when he was allowed to fucking move.

Tim gave a low hiss that went straight to Jason’s gut when Kon straddled him. Kon was going to get it when they were allowed to move. Jason groaned when Kon tilted Tim’s head up. watching the two of them kiss was torture, the way Kon’s hair framed Tim. The way the strands went over Tim. Fuck it was too much.

Jason’s cock throbbed as he watched and he swore under his breath when Kon grinded on Tim. Tim reacted. The thrust he stopped halfway, the way he turned his head to regain control. Jason could tell that Tim was this close to saying fuck it and trying to throw Kon onto the ground.

But Kon was not letting it be easy at all. He rocked against Tim until Tim had his eyes closed. Then he let his head slide back until Jason’s eyes were running over the red and black leotard. Torture. It was just torture but they were going to get him back for this.

Kon was going to pay for making them this horny and just teasing them. Kon’s little laugh before he backed Tim and just rubbed against him. Jason was going to make him pay for that. But he made such a good picture. The way he rubbed against Tim, bent forward until Tim and Jason could see that pretty fluffy tail. Jason had lewd thoughts and lewd thoughts only as he stared at Kon’s ass.

Then the music dipped and the lights changed with it. Kon got to his feet and paced around Tim’s chair with his boots on. Jason was going to leave those boots on Kon for certain. No way those were coming off. No way in fucking hell.

Kon rubbed against the back of Tim’s chair with a laugh before he grabbed the pole and flipped himself over. Just a flip and a slide before he was back up. he danced against the pole, his back to it for a few moments before his eyes fell on Jason and Jason knew it was his turn again.

He swore low when Kon sank to his knees and began to crawl. That wide eyed look he had on him was sinful. Jason’s cock was in pain with every movement Kon made on his knees. It did not stop there either, Kon kept his green eyes on Jason as his hands snaked up Jason’s thighs. Then Kon slowly pulled himself into Jason’s lap. That was just too sexy.

If Jason had not been playing along, he would have sunk his hands into Kon’s hair. Dragged him into a kiss with one hand and made Kon touch him with the other. Get Kon’s hands on his cock and kiss him until he came in Kon’s hands. It would be so sexy to cum with Kon on his lap. He wanted that but he knew that idea would have to come at another time.

“Holding up baby?” Kon teased as he straddled Jason again. He rocked against Jason’s cock with a smile before he did it again with his hands on Jason’s shoulders. “Feels nice.” He whispered with a laugh as he rocked harder. Jason groaned when Kon wiggled forward and pressed Jason’s covered cock between the cheeks of his ass. Almost where he wanted to be, fuck. He was going to wreck this princess when this was over and done with.

“Have your fun princess.” Jason warned as Kon tossed his head back. “I’m not going to go easy on you.” He watched a flash go through Kon’s eyes just before he felt Kon harden and he heard him whimper. That took a bit out of Jason. He watched Kon as Kon rocked above him. “Oh you want me go rough on baby?” He asked and Kon shuddered before he pulled off Jason. “Running?” Jason taunted before he met Tim’s eyes. “That’s not cute princess.”

“Come here baby.” Tim’s voice was soft but his eyes were not. “Show off your moved for me.” Tim’s hands were firmly on the eyes of the chair with a grip so tight that Jason knew it would leave marks. “Come show me that pretty tail baby.” Kon sat straddling Tim and leaned back on him. Jason groaned to himself as he watched Kon sigh and grind on Tim. Then he saw something different and he snickered.

He could not hear what Tim was whispering to Kon but he knew that Kon was gone over it. One hand Kon had anchored to Tim’s shoulder. The other he used to balance himself. Kon was rocking on Tim’s lap but Jason knew that Tim was moving with him and their princess was feeling it.

His head was back, his body was flushed and the way he was moving. Tim had the control there. He was following the ‘house rules’ that was the point. He kept his hands to himself. the one that moved was Kon. That did not mean their sexy little bunny princess could not get them off and himself along with it.

Tim’s breath hitched right around the time Kon caught himself. Jason groaned in sympathy when Kon climbed off Tim. Too late anyway. Tim’s breaths were a lot slower but the smile he gave Kon showed his victory.

“So dirty.” Kon purred even as his gaze obviously lingered on Tim’s lap. He walked back to Jason but his gait was unsteady. The hard line of his cock was obvious. He climbed onto Jason’s lap with a small huff before he began to move. “I thought you guys wanted a treat.”

“You’re a treat.” Jason smiled before he groaned softly at Kon’s touch. Kon moved and Jason had to fight not to move with him. Kon’s movement if he kept it up could make Jason cum in his pants. The tease he did right over Jason’s cock. Just rubbing like that. The world was melting away with every movement and Jason loved it.

“Damn right I am.” Kon gasped as he pressed closer. He let his head rest against Jason’s shoulder as he made tighter shorter grinds. “I’m a damn treat for.” He gasped as he moved. “The two of you.” Jason felt Kon’s cock throb where it was pressed against him and he grinned. “So you two just have to let me have fun.” Kon moaned as he made faster grinds. The princess was lost in it. “It’s my show.”

“Normally.” Jason whispered as Kon made a low moan and shuddered against him. “I’d agree with that but not usually baby. Not the Red Hood.” His hand went to Kon’s nape and the other went to Kon’s ass. He kept Kon braced against him in a tight squeeze as he made Kon move with the right pressure and speed. Kon, oversensitive and in the middle of his orgasm pressed his head against Jason and the sound he made. Jason knew Kon was going to make that damn sound again. “I’m sure that was enough fun princess.” Jason growled as he came messily in his pants. “Now it’s our turn to give out treats.”


End file.
